she wouldn't say anything anyway
by bobbingformangos
Summary: She doesn't say anything. Emma's just that way, you know?


She doesn't say anything. Emma's just that way, you know? She won't knowingly ruin someone's happiness and it runs deeper than being the savior. She never did that as a kid and she can't see herself starting to do it now - no matter how selfish she wish she could be.

That's the thing, isn't it?

That she will always choose other's happinesses over her own and in the end, she will be the one unhappy.

Her parents blissfully happy.

Her son blissfully happy.

And now, the one person that she truly fell in love with, blissfully happy with someone that wasn't her.

She never stood a chance.

She should have understood that.

She never stood a chance with Regina but the moment the former mayor walked into the room in her red dress, a blush on her cheeks, and a small smirk playing at the corner of her lips - Emma knew that she wish she had took the chance anyway because this was much more painful.

She wondered if Regina had seen her face, seen the mask slip and the jealousy play at her eyes when the dark haired woman walked into the room.

But Regina was lost in her own high, someone loved her, that she didn't realize the look of loss on Emma's face.

Or maybe it was just always there that she didn't question it.

-III

It started to storm at some point.

The rain was beating against the windows of the hospital room and her mother was crying and she was seething and her son was worrying and he had an arm around Regina's torso, and it made her want to puke.

It felt like hell, this weight in her heart, and that was when she realized that she was so madly in love with Regina Mills that she didn't know what to do with it.

It was a death wish, this love, and the inability to act on it.

So she acted quickly, impulsively, and kissed henry on his head and her mother and father on their cheeks with the promise to get the kid back.

And then, she did something that caused the silence to overtake the room and freeze everyone in place.

She kissed Regina's cheek.

His hand still wrapped around her waist but Emma leaned forward, a hand on Regina's arm, and kissed her cheek. It started the older woman but also had her lean into Emma's touch and by the time she realized what happened, Emma was gone.

-III

She saved the baby.

It had a poor pathetic cry and it warmed Emma's heart at the tiny thing laid squirming on her chest but Emma paid it no mind. She just smiled and thought that this is what it felt like to have a baby here, resting, and she even considered what it would be like to have another baby one day - or a handful.

And her mind, colorful and bright and filled with pain, considered what having a family with Regina would be like.

Because her breathing was slowing and the baby was crying and the green puddle at the edge of the room smelt odd, it just seemed appropriate that Emma slipped into this fantasy.

The technicolor world taking over her vision when her eyes fell shut. It was beautiful, really, and Emma could even smell the apple pies cooling at the window. They would have three more kids, or maybe four more, twins at the end because that's how it worked. Regina would birth a few and she would birth a few and Henry would crack jokes that they were worse than his grandparents.

And Emma assumed that they would be.

They were so unloved as children that they would need to love wholeheartedly as adults.

And the sex would be good, but there was no need for technicolor for that.

And they would spend days in the back yard with children running around, aunts and uncles playing with nieces and nephews and parents sitting back on quilts enjoying the quiet joy that had taken over their lives.

Because it was a perfect world and all they had to worry about was the kids' magic coming into play and needing to be put into magic classes instead of basic kindergarden.

And fuck, it would be perfect.

They would be perfect.

Emma could imagine Regina's touch and lips and how they would cuddle around each other in their sleep and she lazily smiled, holding her little sister closer, and letting her heavy eyes close.

-III

It was raining when they finally made it into the old cottage.

There was a half finished spell in the center and a horrible smell in the air and a baby screaming its lungs out.

And then there was Emma Swan, a peaceful smile on her face and hands on the babies back and a feeling that all was safe.

It caused them to smile and sigh in relief because the wicked witch was defeated and dead.

But so was Emma and they didn't realize that until the rain had stropped and the thunder began and Regina realized that she was, too, in love with Emma.


End file.
